


The Suite Life of a KaibaCorp CEO

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [48]
Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Music, Song: If Everyone Cared, Song: Kiss from a Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. When Seto Kaiba comes to the Tipton Hotel for a vacation, Zack and Cody are thrilled, as are Maddie and London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kaiba comes to the Tipton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here's my "Yu-Gi-Oh" crossover with "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody", which I revised and polished up. Plus, I made it so that Zack and Cody are backup bodyguards, meaning they are only called on when Kaiba is outnumbered and needs backup.
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Disney Channel own the Suite Life series and Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very familiar CEO of a familiar gaming company in Japan comes to the Tipton Hotel in Boston, Massachusetts..

It was another day at the Tipton Hotel in Boston, Massachusetts. The employees were doing their jobs as usual, and Zack and Cody Martin were off at school.

But then, Mr. Moseby got a call from a very important CEO in Domino, Japan.

“Tipton Hotel. This is Mr. Moseby speaking. Yes. No kidding? You’re **the** Seto Kaiba? You want to come here for a vacation? A suite on the 23rd floor? Well, of course I’ll do just that. Yes; thank you. Goodbye.”

He hung up. “Wow. I wonder how the twins are going to take **this**.”

* * *

“Everyone gather round, please!” Mr. Moseby ordered his employees the next day. Everyone obeyed, including heiress London Tipton because she knew this message was important, and she sure didn’t want to miss one single word of it, either.

“We have a very important guest coming to the Tipton tomorrow. His name is Mr. Seto Kaiba, and he expects excellent service.”

“Wait a minute. You mean **the** Seto Kaiba?” asked London. “The CEO of KaibaCorp in Domino, Japan? The guy who has more money than **my daddy**?”

“Yes, London. That’s him,” said Maddie.

**The next day at 10:00 AM…**

_“Whoa.”_

_“Who is that?”_

Whispers were flying around the hotel like wildfire. That morning a limousine had pulled up in front of the Tipton, and when it stopped, its back door opened. Seto Kaiba stepped out of the limo. He wore black slacks and a long sleeved black shirt without buttons. It had a bit of a turtle neck to it as well. The belt had a beveled engraving of KC. The main piece was a large flowing purple colored trenchcoat with pronounced shoulders, wide arms, and long flowing bottom.

He also wore a pair of steel cuffs about the forearms. Also included were very high black boots with a slightly raised heel in the back.

“Whoa,” said Maddie. “Who are you?”

Kaiba looked up, and noticed her. He walked over to the candy counter.

“My name’s Seto Kaiba,” he said. He looked at her. “And I take it you are… Maddie Fitzpatrick.”

“Yeah — hey, how did you know my name?” she asked.

“Simple — your name tag,” Kaiba said, pointing to her name tag.

Maddie smiled to herself. “Uh, thanks.”

That afternoon when Zack and Cody got back from school, Mr. Moseby pulled them aside. “We have a very special guest staying with us in the Tipton today. So I want you two to be on your best behavior.”

“Really? Who is it?” asked Zack, excited.

“Maybe it’s someone famous,” said Cody, “or someone cool.”

“Or maybe,” said a voice behind them, “it’s me.”

They turned around. Kaiba stood there.

“Ah, Mr. Kaiba!” said Mr. Moseby. “You’ll be staying in a suite?”

“Yes. On the 23rd floor, as I told you yesterday,” Kaiba replied.

“Well, of course. And the boys haven’t given you any trouble yet?” asked Mr. Moseby.

“No, they haven’t. And these two are going to be my bodyguards.” As he said those words he pointed to Zack and Cody. They were surprised.

“Really?” asked Zack.

“Bodyguards?” said Cody.

“Yes, and you’ll be my backup bodyguards, just in case I’m outnumbered.”

Then Carey, the boys’ mom, appeared. She stopped upon seeing Kaiba.

“Whoa, you’re Seto Kaiba!” she said.

“Of course. You are Carey Martin, the singer?” asked Kaiba.

She nodded. “But where’s your brother?”

Kaiba replied, “Mokuba’s on his own vacation… in Hawaii.”

“Well, I hope Zack and Cody aren’t giving you any trouble?” Carey queried.

“Nope. They’re very well-behaved sometimes, from what Mr. Moseby tells me,” said Kaiba.

Then London arrived with Ivana in tow. She was wearing a sparkly pink dress with a sash that said “Miss Boston”, and a tiara on her head. Ivana was wearing almost the exact same thing, except without the tiara and sash.

Ivana started barking upon seeing Kaiba.

“Ivana, is that… Seto Kaiba?” said London. She started to walk over to him. However, Mr. Moseby noticed.

“London, a word!” he said. He pulled London aside. “Now, no bothering Mr. Kaiba or stalking him. I just received a fax from your father, warning you to stay away from all celebrity guests staying at this hotel. He does not want a repeat of the ‛Orlando Bloom incident’ and the ‛Jesse McCartney incident’.”

“Actually, Mr. Moseby, I talked to London’s father about that. I told him that if London’s not allowed to see me, I will give this hotel of his a bad review — yes, I know it belongs to him — and I will buy him out, causing him to go bankrupt and get a different job,” Kaiba coldly said before London could think of a reply to what Mr. Moseby had said.

Both London and Mr. Moseby gasped. “You wouldn’t!” they said simultaneously.

“I will, unless he shapes up,” replied Kaiba.

Then he turned to London. “London, come with me,” he said coldly still, taking London’s arm and gently steering her away from Mr. Moseby.

“Ah, and you brought Ivana,” he said, glancing down at Ivana, who had now quieted her barking and looked expectantly up at him. He gave her a smirk, then turned to London.

“Tell your father that if he ever runs out of money — yes, I heard what had happened to you that one time he did — I will be more than happy to suggest that he tries working for me until he’s back on his feet.”

“Really?” asked London.

Kaiba nodded. “And,” he continued, “don’t believe all the hype you hear about me back in Japan — all that stuff about me being cold as ice. When I do get a vacation — like right now — I relax and try to be myself.”

He then let go of London and went up to his private suite, which happened to be on the 23rd floor next to Zack and Cody’s room with their mom.

London simply stood there for a minute or two, speechless. Seto Kaiba, on a vacation, relaxing…?

It didn’t make any sense, at least to her. She then picked up Ivana and headed up to her room on the top floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you like this story so far. I think that when he’s on vacation, Kaiba should be more “flirty” and “sexy”. So I’ve decided to try my hand at that side of his personality.
> 
> By the way, the ‛Orlando Bloom incident’ was explained in the Season 1 episode **The Ghost of Suite 613** ; London said that she was blamed for receiving a fake love letter from Orlando Bloom, and in return, he sent her a restraining order.
> 
> Anyway, nice feedback is, as usual, most definitely appreciated, of course..


	2. The Dance in the Tipton Ballroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba and Maddie have a dance in the Tipton Ballroom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the next chapter in The Suite Life of a KaibaCorp CEO. I hope you're liking it so far as much as I do with writing it. Plus, the lyrics to If Everyone Cared by Nickelback and Kiss from a Rose by Seal belong to their respective owners.. :)

“Come on, boys,” said Kaiba. The three then headed outside. Of course, Zack and Cody stopped upon seeing the limo.

“Whoa. Kaiba, is this your limo?” said Zack.

“Absolutely, Zack,” said Kaiba.

“Whoa — you can tell us apart, too. I never noticed that before,” said Cody.

Kaiba nodded. “Indeed, I can,” he remarked.

“But we’re **twins**. You sure you can tell us apart just like that?” said Zack.

“Of course I’m sure,” said Kaiba.

Zack and Cody looked at each other. “Cool!” they chorused.

They then went all around the town in Kaiba’s limo. Of course, when Zack and Cody got hungry they tried taking their minds off it by pushing all the buttons.

That night when they got back, it was 6:00 PM, so Kaiba sent the boys to their room with the food he had bought them. Then he turned to the candy counter. Maddie looked up, and her heart gave a jolt.

“Uh, Kaiba…” she said, and then broke off, not knowing what to say.

“Please, call me Seto,” said Kaiba. He was turning on the charm. “You know what catches my eye?”

“Some of this candy?” she asked, motioning to the candy behind her.

“No. You do, Maddie,” he replied.

Her eyes widened. “Really?”

He nodded, and then held out his hand. She stepped out from behind the counter and over to him. He wrapped his hand around hers and led her to the Tipton Ballroom. Once they were inside, he snapped his fingers. Instantly the song If Everyone Cared by Nickelback began playing. Kaiba had turned the volume down just right, so only he and Maddie could hear it.

Then they began to slow dance. Kaiba had one of his hands in Maddie’s, and the other around her waist. Maddie had one hand on Kaiba’s shoulder.

 _From underneath the trees, we watch the sky_  
_Confusing stars for satellites_  
_I never dreamed that you’d be mine_  
_But here we are, we’re here tonight_

 _Singing Amen, I, I’m alive_  
_Singing Amen, I, I’m alive_

 _(Chorus)_  
_If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_Then we’d see the day when nobody died_

 _And I’m singing_  
_Amen I, Amen I, I’m alive_  
_Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I’m alive_

 _And in the air the fireflies_  
_Our only light in paradise_  
_We’ll show the world they were wrong_  
_And teach them all to sing along_

 _Singing Amen, I, I’m alive_  
_Singing Amen, I, I’m alive_  
_(I’m alive)_

 _(Chorus)_  
_If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_Then we’d see the day when nobody died_  
_If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_Then we’d see the day when nobody died_

 _And as we lie beneath the stars_  
_We realize how small we are_  
_If they could love like you and me_  
_Imagine what the world could be_

 _If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_Then we’d see the day when nobody died_  
_When nobody died…_

 _If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_Then we’d see the day when nobody died_

 _We’d see the day, we’d see the day_  
_When nobody died_  
_We’d see the day, we’d see the day_  
_When nobody died_  
_We’d see the day when nobody died_

Then after the song ended, Maddie looked at Kaiba. “Seto, I had no idea you were a good dancer,” she said, blushing a little.

“I know,” he said. “I practiced in secret.”

Maddie and Kaiba smiled as the lyrics to Kiss from a Rose by Seal popped into their heads.

Kaiba remembered the first time he had heard the song…

**Flashback…**

Kaiba groaned as he sat in his chair. For some reason, he felt he needed to relax. He thought for a minute. I need something that could help me feel better.

Then it came to him. “Music,” he whispered. “That’s it!”

He turned on the radio, and instantly Kiss from a Rose by Seal began playing. Kaiba smiled as he listened to the song…

 _There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea_  
_You became the light on the dark side of me_  
_Love remained a drug that’s the high and not the pill_  
_But did you know_  
_that when it snows,_  
_my eyes become large and_  
_the light that you shine can be seen_

 _Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_  
_Ooh, the more I get of you,_  
_Stranger it feels, yeah_  
_And now that your rose is in bloom_  
_a light hits the gloom on the grey_

 _There is so much a man can tell you,_  
_So much he can say_  
_You remain,_  
_My power, my pleasure, my pain_  
_Baby, to me you’re like a growing addiction that I can’t deny_  
_Won’t you tell me is that healthy, baby?_  
_But did you know_  
_that when it snows,_  
_my eyes become large and_  
_the light that you shine can be seen_

 _Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_  
_Ooh, the more I get of you_  
_Stranger it feels, yeah_  
_Now that your rose is in bloom,_  
_a light hits the gloom on the grey_

 _I’ve been kissed by a rose on the grey,_  
_I’ve been kissed by a rose_  
_I’ve been kissed by a rose on the grey_  
_…And if I should fall along the way_  
_I’ve been kissed by a rose_  
_…been kissed by a rose on the grey_

 _There is so much a man can tell you,_  
_So much he can say_  
_You remain_  
_My power, my pleasure, my pain_  
_To me you’re like a growing addiction that I can’t deny_  
_(Yeah)_  
_Won’t you tell me is that healthy, baby?_  
_But did you know_  
_that when it snows,_  
_my eyes become large and_  
_the light that you shine can be seen_

 _Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_  
_Ooh, the more I get of you_  
_Stranger it feels, yeah_  
_Now that your rose is in bloom_  
_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

 _Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_  
_Ooh, the more I get of you_  
_Stranger it feels, yeah_  
_And now that your rose is in bloom,_  
_a light hits the gloom on the grey_

 _Now that your rose is in bloom,_  
_a light hits the gloom… on the… grey…_

When the song came to an end, Kaiba felt really relaxed. From his perspective, that song was a good one to listen to, as well as be inspired by.

**End of flashback…**

“You know, Maddie,” Kaiba said, “I am a kiss from a rose myself. I’m handsome, but with a hint of danger.”

“Wow. That’s poetic,” said Maddie. Kaiba felt he could not agree more; she did have a point there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. Like James Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba calls his brother Mokuba (who is in Hawaii), and then talks with Zack and Cody's mother Carey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 3rd chapter. I suggest listening to the James Bond theme — the techno remix — by Moby when reading this. It is a great song to listen to, as well as very neat, of course.

_It’s been a while_  
_I know I shouldn’t have kept you waiting_  
_But I’m here now_

 _I know it’s been a while but I’m glad you came_  
_And I’ve been thinking ’bout how you say my name_  
_You got my body spinning like a hurricane_  
_And it feels like you got me going insane_  
_And I can’t get enough, so let me get it up_  
_Ooh, looks like we’re alone now (Ahh)_  
_You ain’t gotta be scared, we’re grown now (Ahhh)_  
_I’m a hit defrost on ya, let’s get it blazin’ (Uh-huh)_  
_We can turn the heat up, if you wanna (Ahh)_  
_Turn the lights down low, if you wanna (Ahhh)_  
_Just wanna move ya, but you’re froze up_  
_That’s what I’m saying_

 _Let me break the ice_  
_Allow me to get you right_  
_Once you warm up to me_  
_Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)_  
_Let me break the ice_  
_Allow me to get you right_  
_Once you warm up to me_  
_Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)_  
~Britney Spears, **Break the Ice**

**Two days later…**

Morning came to Boston, Massachusetts quite quickly. But for a CEO named Seto Kaiba, it was another day of his vacation. He lay on his bed, musing on what he wanted to do with his free time. There were so many things he could do — such as…

Suddenly a smirk appeared on his face. His cobalt eyes gleamed and then flashed. He planted his feet on the floor, and then crossed over to the window and looked out. There were Zack and Cody, sitting in their lounge chairs by the pool.

Kaiba grinned a secret grin to himself. _They sure are great guys, and I’m quite positive they’ll make great backup bodyguards for me someday in the future. I just know it._

And speaking of Maddie Fitzpatrick, the girl who worked at the candy counter…

Kaiba’s secret smile transfigured into a secret smirk as he remembered the way he had danced with her only two nights ago. He had possessed such charm and grace, especially when it came to the art of the dance. His traveler thoughts began wandering into the places in his mind — the secret places where he would never go, the secret side of himself he kept hidden in his everyday life, the carnal places that he kept strictly secret and perfectly private.

“Perfect,” he whispered to himself. He moved away from the window and headed to the door. Then he pressed his ear against it, and grinned upon hearing Zack and Cody talking on the other side in hushed voices.

“If Kaiba finds out that we’re going to a party tomorrow without his permission, he might lecture us, or even tell Mom, and we’ll be grounded for a week,” said Cody.

“Cody, relax,” Zack replied. “ **I’ll** tell Kaiba. He probably won’t even mind.”

Kaiba grinned to himself. “What wild imaginations those two certainly have,” he said to himself.

As Zack and Cody headed off down to the elevator, their voices drifted away, and Kaiba headed back to the window. He reached into his purple trenchcoat pocket, pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. Then he dialed Mokuba’s number. After two rings, a girl’s voice answered.

_“Hello?”_

“Hello. May I speak to Mokuba, please?” asked Kaiba.

 _“Sure!”_ said the girl’s voice.

Then Kaiba heard her call in the background, _“Mokuba, it’s your brother. Sounds like he wants to talk to you.”_

 _“I’ll be right there!”_ Kaiba heard Mokuba call in reply.

Then he heard Mokuba pick up the phone. _“Hello?”_

“Hey there, Mokuba,” he grinned.

 _“Hey yourself, Seto!”_ came the cheery voice of his little brother. _“How’s it going at the Tipton Hotel in Boston?”_

Kaiba kept the grin on his face as he replied, “It’s neat, and I’m liking it. I’ve met Mr. Moseby, the manager. He’s a pretty neat guy, and he does his best to keep the hotel running smoothly. London Tipton, whose father owns the hotel, is quite something. She’s quite classy. Then there’s the Martin twins, Zack and Cody, and their mom. Zack and Cody are two great guys. And their mom is a singer, and a darn good one from what I’ve heard. This hotel has some pretty nice people, and the room service is exquisite.”

He paused, remembering the dinner he’d had last night. It was steak, medium-rare, and French fries. It tasted like a really great dinner, and he hoped Mokuba would try it if he came to the hotel sometime.

“So, how’s it going in Hawaii?” he added as an afterthought.

_“It’s fantastic! There are all these palm trees, and the Hawaiian culture is really neat! Plus, there are all these ladies, wanting to give me back rubs and stuff. You know, I’d never thought I’d say this, but I think I have, as you put it to me once, the Kaiba charm, if you know what I mean.”_

Kaiba grinned to himself as he imagined his little brother lying face first on a chair in a hut in Hawaii, purring in pleasure while being surrounded by all these girls giving him back rubs.

“I see. Hey, when you get the chance, come to the Tipton sometime, OK, Mokie?”

_“Sure thing, big brother! Love you!”_

“Love you too, Mokie,” said Kaiba as he hung up, closed his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. Then he remembered Maddie and headed to the door. After making sure his key card was safely in the pocket of his trenchcoat, he stepped out of his room and closed the door, and over to the elevator just as Carey appeared.

“Good morning, Mr. Kaiba,” she smiled as they stepped into the elevator, and she pressed the “Lobby” button.

“Good morning, Ms. Martin,” said Kaiba. “And how are you this morning?”

“I’m good,” said Carey, “except I feel I should take a day off today.”

“Oh, really now? Hmm… I can arrange that,” returned Kaiba, a grin on his face.

“Really?” said Carey. He nodded. “That’s so thoughtful. Thank you, Mr. Kaiba.

“And I trust Zack and Cody are on their best behavior?” she added.

Kaiba nodded. “They are.

"Oh, and by the way,” he said as the elevator opened and they stepped out into the lobby, “I heard Zack and Cody talking outside my room a few minutes ago… something about a party…”

****Flashback****

_“If Kaiba finds out that we’re going to a party tomorrow without his permission, he might lecture us, or even tell Mom, and we’ll be grounded for a week,” said Cody._

_“Cody, relax,” Zack replied._ _“ **I’ll**_ _tell Kaiba. He probably won’t even mind.”_

_Kaiba grinned to himself. “What wild imaginations those two certainly have,” he said to himself._

****End of flashback****

Carey looked surprised. “I had no idea, Mr. Kaiba,” she said. “But if they’re thinking about going to that party,” she added, looking stern, “I will—”

Kaiba stopped her. “I will talk to them, Ms. Martin,” he said. “You try to take it easy. I suggest relaxing with a soak in the indoor pool for starters.”

With that he gave her a smile that could charm even a man with a violent temper into behaving himself, and strolled down the steps. He sat down in a chair and picked up a magazine as Carey blinked. “I do need a day off,” she said to herself as she headed off to change in the locker room before relaxing in the indoor pool.

Then Maddie came into the lobby and looked around for Kaiba. Instantly she was able to spot him right away, as his purple trenchcoat was easily recognizable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
